User talk:Queenlucythevaliant
Eustace For Eustace's situation there, you could normally move the first page to the second or merge the two. However, only administrators can delete articles. I'll do so. Thanks for asking. Wolfdog 00:58, 25 February 2008 (UTC) *As it turns out, I just erased the info on "Eustace Clarence Scrubb" and redirected it to "Eustace Scrubb" which is easy for any wiki user to do. Let me know if you don't know how. Wolfdog 01:01, 25 February 2008 (UTC) **Simple as that. Wolfdog 04:21, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Rumblebuffin *No, it's fine. I think that I Narnianised it previously. Wolfdog 12:10, 3 May 2008 (UTC) MainPage Thanks for the help! Poggin 23:14, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Main page again! *I'll see what I can do about the previous articles list - if you can sort out the Susan article ready for featuring for me please. Post on My talk page when it's ready! Poggin 00:33, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the note. --Kingpeterthemagnificent 17:31, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Poll How do create polls??? R.S.V.P. om my talk please. EdmundtheJust 04:10, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Do you know if there is a Queen Susan user? I know that there is one for Ed, Peter and (obviously) Lucy? * Hullo! How would you like the idea of having a poll on the main page??? EdmundtheJust 00:15, 28 December 2008 (UTC) **I like the idea Pete has, it is as follows... "I like the idea. Here are a few ideas, What is your favorite weapon or magical item?, human?,chronicle?, character?Kingpeterthemagnificent" EdmundtheJust 23:29, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ***I like it. The seven friends of Narnia would be a good start. Whom is your favourite of the Seven Friends of Narnia? Digory Kirke Polly Plummer Peter Pevensie Edmund Pevensie Lucy Pevensie Eustace Scrubb Jill Pole Is Susan not one of the Seven Friends because she looses faith in Narnia???? Would we do the polls monthly or weekly??? EdmundtheJust 15:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) * O.K. It sounds like a plan =)EdmundtheJust 19:27, 3 January 2009 (UTC) **No one has responded to the message on the mainpage talk. How long should we wait before we add it to the main page or should we take the idea to Merrystar or Wolfdog or some other top user???EdmundtheJust 16:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ***o.k. it could be a while till wolfdog replies. he might still be on a vacation to earth still and might not be back to Narnia just yet. =) EdmundtheJust 23:00, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I like it and I think it will be a great addition to the main page. (now i'm off to go vote for Ed (i wonder why...=] ))EdmundtheJust 23:11, 9 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, grammatically speaking it would be 'whom' not 'who' (i think. don't quote me on that =) ); and favorite in England English would be 'favourite'. =} EdmundtheJust 23:17, 9 January 2009 (UTC) **I do not think it matters that much. and feb. will be here before you no it! =). ***Ideas for next month?????EdmundtheJust 00:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Idea for Feb. Which is your favourite battle? Battle of Anvard Battle of Aslan's Camp Battle of Aslan's Camp Battle of Beruna Battle of Stable Hill Lucy Pevensie Hi! Thanks for all your work with the Lucy article. If you would like to leave the rest as a short summary, that would be fine. Just hit the high points! If you are unable to get it done, I will have a go myself at doing it, seeing as it is probably the most finished & suitable article we currentlt have to feature. Thanks again! Poggin 02:29, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Poll of the Month On the 31st or 1st of Feb. we need to get results for the poll and order them be highest vote to lowest vote on the previous polls and results section I added to Poll of the Month. EdmundtheJust 02:33, 31 January 2009 (UTC) btw I like the setup of the page.=) In regards to the "favourite battle" on the article, i think the main battles are the ones i used in the above idea; but i do see your point. Maybe it be sorted into favourite campaigns?? and used for March. Children's Books Wiki I've just had a read of your user page, and thought you might interested in a wiki that founded called Children's Books Wiki. It it is quite a young wiki, with 240 articles on it at the moment. It aims to have a page for each book/series of books/author, and its main feature is its "Reader's Reviews" (which makes it different from Wikipedia). Anyway, thought you might like to take a look: Go here!. And if you're not interested at all, don't worry, it was just a thought... Bethel23 20:02, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Bold text Poll I will try! Kingpeterthemagnificent 16:51, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Fan Perception/opinion page I have left a message on the main talk page on fan perceptions and I have gotten some ideas from Merrystar and Wolfdog; and that is to have a page for each main character/event/place but that could make a bunch of empty pages and clutter the site. I think a good idea would be to have a page where fans can but their opinions on the person/event/place. For example... Fan Perceptions on Characters. King Edmund "Ed" Pevensie the Just. Ed is the absolute best Narnian of all!! He rocks!!!!!. Fans can also debate on what each other believes and why, as long as it is kept clean and there is no derogatory or profane language. What do you say?? EdmundtheJust 00:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Quote of the month But the way, though I forgot this when I nominated it, the featured quote is from the Magicians Nephew, in case you'd like to note this. Poggin 23:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if this is where we nominate quotes, but here is my nomination " It is not certain that some wicked one of your race will not find out a secret as evil as the Deplorable Word and use it to destroy all living things. And soon, very soon, before you are an old man and an old woman, great nations of your world will be ruled by tyrants who care no more for joy and justice and mercy than the Empress Jadis. Let your world beware. That is the warning." oh and here is another one " It is silent now. But i have stood here when the air was full of the noises of Charn; The trampling of feet, the creaking of wheels, the cracking of whips, the groaning of slaves, the thunder of chariots and the sacrificial drums beating in the temples. I have stood here when the roar of battle went up from every street and the river of Charn ran red." i hope you select one of these quotes =). tdhartjenatyahoo 9:19 5/22/2010 Save WikiNarnia Greetings, Your Majesty. If you don't know about my mission to save and spruce up the Narnia Wiki, please visit here. --Arvan Swordwielder | Talk | 04:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Articles That Need Attention *I've done a few of the book articles, though it's just some rewording here and there, linking, and such. I've just started reading the series again so I don't feel adequately knowledgeable about some of the content. --Bennett Seacrist 01:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *I just edited the Eustace Scrubb Silver Chair section, and added a heading for the Last Battle section (I didn't add any info to that section). --Arvan Swordwielder | Talk | 17:05, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *For Edmund Pevensie's page, what should be done with personality? It is mostly opinionated but does have some interesting content. Should a page be created where one could talk/discuss their favourite parts of Narnia? KingEdmundtheJust 01:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :*Do you think that it would be okay to remove the "This article has been nominated for Article of the Month" until the article is up to par? EdmundtheJust *On Ed's page, do you think it would be better to narrow the personality section to "commentary" like it is on Susans? EdmundtheJust 19:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) *Trumpkin needs MAJOR attention, as does Reepicheep. --Arvan Swordwielder | Talk | 00:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *Put the articles you listed on WikiNarnia:Cleanup. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 21:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) * I have really lengthened Ed's 1st part of Prince Caspian (and, yes, I broke it up into 2 parts so it is more organized)--Kingpeterthemagnificent 21:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :*ps ON ANYTHING I WRITE, SOMEONE ELSE WILL HAVE TO EDIT IT--Kingpeterthemagnificent 22:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) what's going on? I have been in places a long long time ago in a galaxy far far away for about a month. What is going on here? What changes have been made. * I'd be happy to explain it to you, if I knew who you were. :) Forget to sign? Queenlucythevaliant 15:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ** I think it is Kingpeterthemagnificent EdmundtheJust 04:24, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, It was me. My brain must have been fried that day.Kingpeterthemagnificent 21:29, 7 August 2009 (UTC) What happened to the lamppost picture in the upper left hand corner and h ow did it become a lion? Everything looks different!Kingpeterthemagnificent 17:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Forum Check out the new Forum! Featured Picture What do you think of putting a "Featured Picture" on the main page, like one per week or so? *Well, I can contribute practically any picture from the movies, and there's lots on here already. ~Arvan **What do you mean? Where would it be featured? ~Arvan ***I can't use words to describe it, but I can put it up. ~Arvan ***I just put a featured pic on the main page for now, we can change it later. It's in the right column. At the moment, it's not a template, the code is right there on the main page. We may change that too. Tell me what you think. ~Arvan random stuff I do not know who puts up the new polls each month, but whoever does needs to remember to spell "favorite," "favourite." Also, I am going to try to finish the Edmund Pevensie page sometime this month... Peter No, wasn't me. ● Category:Templates 00:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Protection Why did you protect all those pages? ● Category:Templates 22:28, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :No, that's fine. Just wondering. ~Arvan Featured Pictures Would you also begin changing the Featured Picture? ● Category:Templates 22:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *The page is located at WikiNarnia:Featured Picture, and the template at Template:Featured Picture. ~Arvan Expanding I've been thinking; this summer, why don't we make this an encyclopedia of C.S. Lewis as well as of Narnia? We could write articles on his other books and also write articles on his family members (his parents, brother, wife, stepchildren, etc). It will require that we get involved enough to read books and write articles, but we should hopefully have more time over the summer than right now. What do you think? I'm putting up a poll on my talk page. ● Category:Templates 02:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Voting on Poll of the Month On the WikiNarnia:Cleanup page, it says you can vote on next month's poll. Where do you do that? LucytheValiant 20:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) 20:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *Because your signature is not linked, I hope you see this reply here. The link to vote for poll of the month is http://narnia.wikia.com/wiki/Poll_of_the_Month. Queenlucythevaliant 18:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Message to the Admins: Hello! I work for Wikia, and in the interest of not spamming a big message, I've only written the full version out on one talk page. Please click to read on... http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) 00:53, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::First draft WikiNarnia background and Wordmark logo (Winter) Help Me Please I am Kingpeterthemagnificent. I lost my password and when I ask to reset my password, it says that there ia a problem with my e-mail. What can you do to help me and get my account back? Can you message me on Youtube for anything else you need me to do? Anewhope 11:53, May 26, 2012 (UTC)